Behind Lies Lays The Truth
by EmilyHeartsMileyC1123
Summary: Everyone thinks his life is perfect he’s East High’s Golden Boy. But Troy Bolton has a secret no one knows. What happens when new girl Gabriella arrives, will she be able to get through to him? Do they have more common then he thinks?


**New Story! With my friend Hitney.. Hope you guys love it.. Read It.. Rate It.. Review It**

Troy's POV

Great another day of hiding, another day of not being able to be myself. I hated it, I couldn't go anywhere without my dad wanting to know my exact movements, what I was gunna be doing, who I was doing it with and I was sick of it, in fact I was sick of everything. I just wanted to go away and not come back. I'm Troy Bolton and I'm a child of abuse, everyday morning and night my dad finds some reason to hit me and cause more pain, physically and emotionally. This one particular morning it was really bad, I got home from a rough day at school yesterday only to be forced to spend my afternoon out the back practicing my basketball before having to do my chores, which was everything from cooking to cleaning. Then my dad spent a good hour telling me how I couldn't do anything right and punished me for it, by the end of my beating I could already feel the bruises forming. Once I finally got to bed it took me a good hour or two to get to sleep, only to be woken again a couple hours later by my dad yelling at me to get my lazy ass out of bed.

I was in the middle of getting dressed when I heard my phone ringing, I quickly answered it so dad didn't hear "..Hello?"

"Hey babe…What ya doing?"

"Oh hey Shar….Nothing much, just trying to get dressed" I say pulling my pants on

"Oh sorry…I can call you back if you like"

"No its cool…I can manage"

"Ok, well I was just calling to say good morning"

_There's nothing really good about it_ "..That's nice of you"

"Yeah…I'll see you at school today right?"

"You sure will.." _Unfortunately _I thought, I went to say something else when I heard my dad "..Hey Shar I gotta go I'll see you at school" I hung up before she could say anything, I had to or otherwise I would've been in shit. I put my phone in my pocket just before my door was swung open

"What the fuck?…Why aren't you dressed yet?" My dad growled

"I only just got out of the shower.."

"Why were you in there for so long?…I woke you up fucking 20 minutes ago"

"I was only in there for about 10 minutes…"

"Bull fucking shit…Are you telling me I'm lying?" He asked, walking towards me

I cowered slightly "..No"

"Better not be.." He said before pushing me, I stumbled slightly, my body still tired from yesterday, but caught my balance. "..Hurry up and finish getting ready, I'm leaving in two minutes" He said before leaving my room

I sighed and grabbed my shirt, pulling it on, hiding the blue and purple bruises forming on my chest and back. I grabbed my school bag and headed out to the car.

--

Gabriella's POV

"Gabriella Montez get your ass up now…You start school today"

I groaned when I heard my mum, but I knew if I didn't get up I'd cop it. I pulled myself out of bed painfully, to tell you the truth I didn't even want to go to school, usually I don't have to leave the house because up until now I've been home schooled. My mum and I have just recently moved to Albuquerque and she's making me go to a public school she thinks it'll be good for me to 'socialize' and 'make friends' its just her way of getting me out of her site.

"Gabriella if you are not out of bed by the time I get to your room.." Once I heard that I jumped out of bed and headed to my bathroom to shower quickly, I heard my door open and close and breathed a sigh of relief until I heard my mum yelling at me through the bathroom door

"You have two minutes Gabriella…I have to get you to school and then be at my new job so hurry up"

"Yes Mum…" I croak, my throat dry

"And if your not ready before I have to leave, then you can walk to school"

"But I don't know how to get there.."

"Then I suggest you hurry up…" She said before I heard my door open and close again

I turned the shower on and got undressed before jumping in, I winced when the hot water touched my sensitive skin. I looked down and was disgusted, I had bruises all over my shoulders and my stomach, I didn't want to see what my back looked like, I knew it was bad though. The pain started to go away after a minute or so and it felt nice, I leaned my forehead against the cold tiles and sighed, I hate my life, I don't know anyone else that has to go through what I do. In a way I'm glad cause I know what it feels like and I wouldn't want anyone else to ever have to go through it, but I feel so alone all the time and its really hard. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, I hated feeling the way I do, and its constant. My own mother doesn't even love me, that's the thought that drove me over the edge, I broke down and fell onto the cold floor of my shower, I buried my head in my knees ignoring the pain that was searing through my body. I couldn't do it, I couldn't face everyone what would they think of me? Freaky new girl…What if they saw one of my bruises, would they think I done it for attention? Or would they know what my mother does to me? I had so many thoughts and fears running through my head that I didn't hear my bathroom or shower door open, I didn't notice my mum standing there yelling at me until she started pulling me up by my hair, I cried out in pain.

"I told you to hurry up or I'd leave you…You've been in here 5 minutes now and I've been more than patient. Hurry up and get dressed now" She said pulling me out of my bathroom, she pulled me over to my dresser "..Now hurry the fuck up and get dressed" she ordered before walking out of my room.

I went and got my towel, drying myself, before I went back into my room and quickly got dressed. I made sure most of my beat up body was covered, I hated wearing long clothes, it was hot here and apart from my bruises I didn't really have a reason to cover myself up. I made sure I had everything and ran down the stairs and out to the car.

* * *

No one's POV

"You better be out here on time this afternoon, or I'm going home without you"

"Yes Dad…I promise I'll be out here on time" Troy answered, before getting out of the car

"You better be.." Jack said, Troy silently groaned and walked towards the school entrance, not even bothering to say goodbye. Troy knew he'd probably get punished for that this afternoon, but he really couldn't be bothered, he knew he was going to get blamed for something anyway why not that?

Once he got to his locker, he opened it and started getting his books, when all of a sudden his pocket vibrated, indicating a text

_Hey, where are you? Shar xx_

_Just at my locker _He replied

Troy was still getting my books out a couple minutes later when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me, I winced slightly but tried my best not to show it "…Hey Shar"

"Hey baby…What happened to you this morning?"

"I had to go…I, ah…Had breakfast cooking while I was getting dressed, and…I could smell it burning" _Nice lie _

"Oh ok…" Sharpay said, moving to stand beside me

"Yeah sorry.." Troy apologized

"Its cool…I was just worried, you hung up so quickly"

"Moving on…What have you got first?"

"Um..Chem..We're together yeah?"

"Yeah, I think we are" I nod, as the bell rings "..Lets get to class"

"We have a minute" Sharpay smiled, leaning in to kiss Troy

"No, we don't…Didn't you just hear the bell?" He asked, closing his locker

Sharpay was kind of taken back "..Sorry" She said, standing up straight

"Sorry Shar.." Troy sighed "..I just cant be late for class" He said grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek "..Come on" He smiled, before they headed to homeroom

"Wanna hang out this afternoon?" Sharpay asked

"I cant…I have…Homework to catch up on"

"Oh ok.."

Troy nodded and sat down in his seat, Sharpay sitting beside him. Troy looked over to the door and noticed a brown haired Latina girl walking shyly through the classroom door, he watched her as she headed over to Ms Darbus who was perched on her 'stage' and looked away when she pointed towards where he and Sharpay were sitting. He looked towards Sharpay and saw her looking at him, eyebrows raised "..What?" He asked

"I was talking to you"

"Sorry…What were you saying?" Troy asked as the new girl walked past us and sat in the seat behind him

"Newbie.." Sharpay groaned and Troy noticed from the corner of his eye that the girl heard

"Sharpay, be nice" He said before turning around to the new girl "..Hi" Troy said and saw that she jumped slightly "..Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" He apologized

"Its ok.." Gabriella said softly

"I'm Troy…Troy Bolton" Troy smiled, holding his hand out

"Gabriella.." She said, once again in a whisper. Troy swore when he grabbed her hand that he saw a light purple bruise on her wrist underneath her sweater, when she saw him looking at their hands she pulled her hand out of his "..Ah, its nice to meet you"

"You too…I'm assuming you just moved here.." she nodded "..That's cool…Do you need some help getting around?" Troy asked and felt someone nudging his arm. He looked towards Sharpay

"What are you doing?" She asked "…Don't interact with newbie's"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to cause an argument" Troy heard Gabriella say

"No you didn't cause an argument.." Troy shook his head, looking towards her "..Sharpay is just joking…Right Shar?" He asked looking towards her, smiling

She smiled that fake Sharpay smile of hers "..Right" She said through gritted teeth

"What do you have first?" Troy asked Gabriella

He watched as she looked through her bag for her timetable "..Ah…Chemistry"

"Great so do I…" Troy got out and felt a kick to his leg straight against a bruise, He winced "…And so does Sharpay…You can walk with us"

"Thanks…" She smiled weakly. Troy couldn't help but notice there was something different about her, something that made me trust her completely and he didn't even know her last name yet. He couldn't place it but something in her eyes was telling me not all of her personality was there, like she wasn't happy with something and not the type of unhappiness you get when you find out your favorite celebrity has a girlfriend (*cough* Zanessa) no it was much deeper than that. "…Are you ok Troy?"

Troy shook my thoughts from my head "..Yeah, sorry just zoned out"

"Its ok…I do that quiet often"

He smiled and turned back around listening to Ms Darbus and started thinking about Gabriella again, what was it about her that was so…Broken and sad. He don't know why but it was worrying him. He heard the bell ring and stood up, along with Sharpay, turning around he saw that Gabriella hadn't moved yet

"Lets just leave her" Sharpay said

"No Shar…" He said and heard her groan, but ignored it walking over to Gabriella and putting his hand on her shoulder "..Gabriella?" He ask softly, so he didn't scare her, she still didn't hear him so he shook her shoulder "…Gabi?" He asked again. She did exactly what he didn't want to happen, and nearly jumped out of her seat "…I'm sorry" Troy apologize

"Its ok…What's up?"

"The bell went…" He explained

"Oh sorry…I didn't realize" She said, quickly standing up and grabbing her bag

"Its ok, chill…" He chuckled "…You do zone out, don't you?"

Gabriella nodded "…Sometimes it gets me into trouble at home, cause I don't listen" She explained, as we walked out of class, it was only then that she noticed Sharpay had already started heading to chemistry

"True…That happens to me too" _Except you don't get used as a punching bag afterwards and come out of it afterwards feeling like you'd rather be dying in a hole_. Troy shook the thoughts from his head "..So, where did you come from?…Or did you just transfer schools?"

"I'm from New Jersey…" Gabriella nodded "…My mum's company transferred her here"

"That's cool…"

"Are you from Albuquerque?"

Troy nodded "…Born here…Probably wont leave"

"How come?"

"I'm planning on going to U of A and then getting a teaching job here" _Well that's what dad wants anyway_

"Teaching?…What do you wanna teach?"

"Basketball…I wanna coach" _Lie.._

"That's cool…I don't even know what I wanna do yet"

"You haven't thought about it?"

"Not really…I know I wanna go away and study…Maybe even overseas"

"That's sounds cool…And like you've been thinking about it" Troy smiled, nudging her arm

Gabriella winced when Troy hit one of her newly formed bruises but tried her best not to show it "…I guess"

"Did I hurt you?" Troy asked, noticing Gabriella wince

"No!" Gabriella said quickly "..I mean…No, you didn't"

"You sure?" Troy asked, concerned

"Completely.." She nodded as they walked into the classroom "..I'm just gunna go to the teacher" She said, before heading over to the teacher

"Hello…May I help you?" Mrs. Smith, the science teacher, asked.

"Hi…I'm Gabriella Montez…I'm new here" She said, handing her timetable over

"Welcome Miss Montez…Take a seat anywhere" The teacher said, handing her timetable back

"Thank you.." She said politely, before going and taking a seat. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a girl started talking to her

"Hi!…I'm Taylor!…Who are you?" She asked, over excitedly

"Hi…I'm Gabriella"

"Are you new here?…You look new, and I've never seen you around before"

"Yeah, I just started here today" Gabriella nodded

"Wow…That's so cool! Where are you from?"

"New Jersey.." _21 questions_ Gabriella thought

"Ok kids…Today we'll start on our new unit" The teacher started going on about what they were going to be learning. Gabriella, along with all the other students sat quietly listening and writing notes until the bell went.

They all gathered their books and stood up, walking out of the classroom. Gabriella thought she was safely out of the classroom alone until she heard Taylor talking

"Sorry about before class…I just love science so much…Its my favorite subject" Taylor rambled "..What's your favorite subject?"

"Um.."

"I love school altogether…Its amazing, the classes and learning new things"

"We--"

"And meeting new friends…Such as yourself"

"We're friends?"

"Of course we are.." Taylor smiled "..Wanna sit with me for lunch?"

"Its ok…I'm just going to sit by myself"

"Well that's no way to spend your first lunch at a new school…I insist you sit with us"

"Honestly its okay…I just wanna sit by myself…Thanks" She said

"Okay, well if you change your mind come and find me" Taylor smiled, before walking off

"Yeah…" Gabriella muttered, before heading to her locker.

This was the start of a new beginning, new friendships and new lies forming. Gabriella didn't like lying to her new friends, if that's what they were called, but she couldn't tell anyone about what happened at home. What happens when people find out behind lies lays the truth?

**What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? **


End file.
